Jessica DiLaurentis
Jessica DiLaurentis is the mother of Alison and Jason Dilaurentis. She attended Alison's funeral in Rosewood with her husband and later returns to Rosewood to help throw a fashion show in honor of her lost daughter, Alison, in Season 2. In Season 4, Jessica moves back to Rosewood without Jason after separating from her husband. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Jessica is seen in the church, escorting the attendees to their seats. She tells Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna to sit in front because that is what Alison would have wanted. When Jenna Marshall arrives she comments that she didn't know that Alison and Jenna were friends to which Spencer replies they weren't. |-|Season 2= Never Letting Go Spencer overhears her father having a heated conversation late at night with someone about Jason being home. Spencer presses redial to discover he was speaking with Jessica DiLaurentis. Later, Jessica invites all the Pretty Little Liars to lunch with her, where she proposes that the girls model Alison's dresses in memorial as a tribute at the end of the fashion show. The girls are creeped out by the thought of wearing their dead friend's clothing, but out of pity for Jessica, accept her offer. Just before the show, Pam, Ashley, Veronica, and Ella quietly express their condolences for Jessica while they sit by together. Jessica and Jason are introduced on stage, then during the show, Jessica sits next to her son. When the tribute is sabotaged, with the word 'bitch' scrawled over Alison's picture, she runs off in a distressed hurry. In this same episode, Jessica has several arguments with Peter Hastings both in person and over the phone, which Spencer notices. One of their arguments involves Jason and his construction in the yards. Later in "Picture This," Veronica echoes the sentiment that the DiLaurentis family cannot be trusted, when she is conversing with Spencer alone in the kitchen. This seems strange, considering how Veronica had pitied her at the fashion show, not letting on that there was any resentment whatsoever. I Must Confess It is revealed that Jessica had ordered Peter to change her mother's will to include Jason after she died, so that it wouldn't seem like Jason is a murder suspect. It is unclear why Peter would engage in such illicit activity, thus threatening his position as a lawyer. Apparently, the DiLaurentis family knows something that Peter desperately wants to forget, and they had hung the fact over his head, forcing him to change the will. Jessica must have known that her mother cut Jason out of the will because he had tried to sell a family heirloom to buy drugs. The Naked Truth Spencer discovers that Jessica and Peter had an affair and that Peter is Jason's biological father. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-L-I-V-E Jessica moves back to Rosewood and into her old home, while Jason is in South Carolina fixing up his grandmother's house. Emily takes a basket her mother made for Jessica to welcome her back. Jessica asks Emily to help her bring some boxes into Alison's old bedroom containing all of Alison's belongings. Emily finds it odd that Jessica is setting up the bedroom as if Alison is alive. While in her room, Spencer looks out her window at Alison's old bedroom and much to her surprise, she sees Jessica staring gravely back at her. You can see that she has continued to set up Ali's old room. Moments later Spencer receives a message from A. Jessica is later seen at Darren Wilden's funeral, and makes a comment to Hanna that Alison would be proud to see that she has been keeping her weight off. She asks the The Liars to sit next to her when the funeral begins. Turn of the Shoe When Hanna is trying to reach Spencer at her house, Jessica sees her while she is gardening. While they are talking Hanna hears a strange voice. Jessica introduces her to Tippi, a parrot that belonged to Alison's grandmother. Hanna notices that when Tippi talks, she sounded like Alison. Jessica tells her that the bird and Alison had shared a room at her Grandmother's during the summer she disappeared. Hanna asks Jessica if she saw Alison's body the night the gazebo was moved. Jessica replies that she saw Alison's yellow top, and that alone was enough for her to see. Jessica then flashes back to a day when she and Alison were at lunch discussing the top. Alison had asked Jessica if she could take Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Aria to Cape May for a sleepover. When Jessica told her no, Alison began throwing a tantrum by holding her breath until Jessica gave in. In real time, Jessica complained about Tippi's constant chatter, and gave her to Hanna. The Mirror Has Three Faces After "A" destroyed her home, Emily goes to stay with Jessica. Jessica happily lets Emily stay in Alison's old room, but Emily is uncomfortable knowing she has to sleep there. After settling in, Emily goes downstairs to the living room and Jessica accidentally drops some papers. She tells Emily that they're divorce papers, and that Mr. DiLaurentis is leaving her. Jessica cites the reasons for the separation being the fact that they're both different and Alison's death. Emily replies that she too, is growing apart from the person she is with. When Jessica unknowingly asks about "him" Emily tells her that she is with a girl, and that's who she is. Jessica tells Emily that she is proud of her, and wishes Alison could have returned her love. She says that she couldn't have asked for a better person to love Alison than Emily. Spencer and Hanna come over to check on Emily, and run into Jessica on their way out. They ask Jessica if she knew Dr. Louis Palmer. Jessica says she only heard the name once before, and has a flashback of a day when Alison was at home playing the piano. Jessica stormed angrily into the house scolding Alison because she got a phone call from Radley Sanitarium saying she had checked in. When she got there it was CeCe Drake dressed as Alison. Alison brushes it off, saying that she didn't think 'the crazy bitch' would actually do it. Jessica tells Alison that CeCe is no longer welcomed in their home. Jessica tells Spencer and Hanna that Alison and CeCe's friendship was obsessive, toxic, and that they 'wore' each other's personalities. Later, Jessica has a mechanic come over to fix her furnace. He tells her that there's something in the basement that she should go see. Jessica and Emily go downstairs and find a sleeping bag and trash - someone (Red Coat) had been secretly sleeping in the basement. Jessica believes the person probably left before Jason moved in. Emily looks up and sees a strange cluster of holes in the ceiling as light seeps in, and realizes that someone has been spying on them. Appearances (10/95) Season 1 (1/22) *Pilot Season 2 (1/25) *Never Letting Go Season 4 (8/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Turn of the Shoe *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Who's In The Box? *Love ShAck, Baby *Cover For Me *Unbridled *A is for Answers Trivia *Along with Ian Thomas, Toby Cavanaugh, Jason DiLaurentis, Kate Randall, and Malcolm Cutler her character has been played by a different actor/actress, due to an affair. *Jessica and Peter Hastings are the parents of Jason. This was not revealed straight away. *Jessica might be hiding Alison and knows she's alive. A slightly similar scenario happened the books, Jessica knew her daughter was alive, but was hiding her at a mental hospital because she thinks that she killed her twin. *Jessica only saw Alison's yellow top when confirming it was her body. She says it's all she needed to know. *Red Coat was living in a secret passageway in her home. *Jessica and her husband Kenneth DiLaurentis are divorced. *Jessica knows about Emily feelings about Alison. *Andrea Parker (her actress) was in the CSI: Miami episode "In Plane Sight", her character name in that episode was "Alison" *She offered Emily a room when her house was crashed into. Quotes Jessica's Gallery Jessica at lunch.jpg PLL206-0285.jpg PLL206-0751.jpg|Jessica with Peter Hastings 2013-06-15 01-17-10.jpg jess.jpg Jessica DiLaurentis - Stare.jpg 2013-06-19 10-33-31.jpg 2013-06-19 10-55-22.jpg 2013-06-19 10-59-45.jpg 2013-06-19 20-40-17.jpg 2013-06-19 11-03-51.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-19h48m55s93.png|Jessica with Alison as a child Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rosewood Residents Category:People with Affairs Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Parent Category:Females Category:Season 4